Two More Lonely People
by brokenteapots
Summary: one ball, one dance and one person changed Hermione's perspective on life forever.


**hello!  
>this is a story that I wrote about a year ago &amp; that I used to have on my old account but I felt like uploading it onto this one =)<br>I'm kind of unsure about this one so I would love to know what you think (=  
>thankyou!<strong>

_**based on the song Two More Lonely People by Miley Cyrus.**_

**~brokenteapots **

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, oh my god, look at him Hermione!"<p>

"Who?"

"Him! Tall, muscly, brown, flippy hair. Speaking to a bunch of Ravenclaws?"

"Oh, yeah, what about him?"

"He's HOT!"

"Euch, seriously Ginny? You should really try to peel your mind from guys for two seconds, would probably do you the world of good." I explained.

"Havn't we had this conversation before?" Ginny asked.

"Most likely, just please consider it?"

"Hmm, considering, thinking of the outcomes, not gonna happen."

"Ha, thought so." I chuckled.

"Hm, anyway, who are you going with to this Halloween Ball that Slughorn has organised?" Ginny asked.

"Err, well, I wasn't really planning on going." I said, turning quiet.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Not going?" I said timidly.

"No, uh-uh, you are." Ginny protested.

"How can I? Got nothing to wear and noone to go with." I said turning even quieter.

"You've got noone to go with?" Ginny said, shocked.

"Yeah, guess the geeky plain girl isn't top of many guys lists to take to Halloween Balls in this school." I said, with a small, light chuckle at the end.

"How about I help you?" Offered Ginny, sitting up further in her seat looking excited.

"No. Please no. I don't want to go." I said quickly.

"But I c-"

"Oh look! It's Harry! I'll just give you two some space shall I?" I said, getting up from my seat quickly and rushing out of the great hall, brushing past Harry giving him a quick morning 'Hello' before disappearing around the corner.

Thinking back to our conversation realisation hit home. Maybe I was boring? Correction. I was boring. I mean, I'm Head Girl, so I sit up in my private dormitory on my own night after night reading and studying. The only time I get out to 'socialize' is meal times, classes and the rare trip to Hogsmeade. No wonder I havn't been asked by anyone to this Halloween Ball. Either, guys are avoiding asking me because it would be a huge knockdown on their social status's to be seen out and around the castle with me, or they literally don't know that I exsist. Crap. Maybe this Ball has come at exactly the right time for me, Maybe I need it.

Finally coming out of my thought bubble and looking around at my current position I realised that I was standing right out of my dormitory door. { Whoah, not good Hermione, even when your not thinking about where your going you find your way back here. } Hmph. Okay, time to take drastic action. I am going to that Halloween Ball this weekend. With or without someone. I am Hermione Granger. I can stand on my own two feet.

Saturday, 31st October

8:00 pm, Great Hall, Hogwarts.

This is it, arriving at the grand doors of the Great Hall, I smelt many different smells, food, drink, and perfume. The sight that met my eyes was amazing. Many different colours, orange, red, yellow, black, white and more. Little paper lanterns and pumpkins swam around the ceiling. There were many large tables set up around the dance floor filled with cups, plates, odd food, mini pumpkins, ribbons and many other little decorations. In fact, it was set up much like the Yule Ball had been. Couples were walking around me to enter the party and I followed. I walked right through the tables and through the swarm of people to walk right out into the middle of the dancefloor. When the lights hit me I was very noticeable. My dress was a black and lacey which ended at a decent length - just a bit up from my knees. It had 3/4 length sleeves and the neckline came down low enough to show a decent but modest amount of chest. My hair and make-up was simple yet elegant and to top it off a pair of black high heels. I'm not being big-headed or full of myself, but I looked good.

I just stood there for a few minutes and crowds started to stop and just stare at me. In shock most likely to seeing me out and about and dolled up like this. I overheard things like,

"Whoah, check Granger, she's HOT!"

and,

"Mmmm, I want a bit of that bookworm."

After a few more minutes and endless comments I left the dancefloor and went to get a drink. Everyone who had previously been staring and making comments had returned to normal. I sat on the little stool sipping on my butterbeer quite innocently when I heard,

"Whoah. Granger? Mudblood Granger?"

"Always the charmer arn't you Malfoy?" I said sarcastically twisting around in my stool to face him.

" Is it you? Or am I seeing things?" He asked.

"Erm, yeah, its me?" I said.

"You scrub up well then don't you? He said.

"Same to you."

That was true. He looked good tonight. He was wearing black boots which were slightly untied, black jeans which were loosely tucked into his jeans and a grey top which showed off his muscly, toned chest and arms. His blonde hair hung happily round his face. Wow, he looked amazing. { shutup Hermione, its Malfoy, hes horrible remember? you hate him. But hell, hes hot! }

"So, you lost? I mean why are you here?" He asked.

"Uhm - yeah, ha, suppose I am sort of lost, Ginny's here though I'm going to go find her an-"

"Don't bother, she's over in a corner somewhere snogging Potter's face off," he said.

"Oh, well, then, uhm, I'll just leave-"

At that I started to get up but felt someone grab my wrist.

"Please don't go," He said, gazing into my eyes, his grey, cold eyes in a flash became warm and inviting.

"But there's no point in me being here, I'm so out of place and I feel and probably look ridiculous," I said, turning quiet and slightly pink.

I looked back into his eyes when a new song started, we stood staring into each other's eyes listening to the words that were echoing around the hall. Brown into grey.

_I need to feel your heartbeat when you say you love me_

_I don't want to hear it if it's something that you don't mean_

"I like this song," I said, smiling.

"Me too," He said, smiling too.

_If I had to leave you know there would be an empty space_

_It doesn't matter anyhow, you can't take your things, and go your own way!_

"Hermione?"

I was taken aback when he said my name.

"Yes Draco?"

It felt strange saying his name, as I was used to reffering to him as 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret', but I liked it, a lot.

"Will you dance with me?"

I was sure I felt my heart leap. It was official. I really liked him.

"Course," I said, smiling sweetly but grinning hugely on the inside.

He took my hand in his and we made our way onto the dancefloor. There were only four other couples dancing aswell, but they seemed undisturbed by our presence.

We got to our desired spot and I turned to face him, grey locking with brown once more, and not moving away. He placed one hand on my waist and entwined his fingers with mine. I place my free hand on his shoulder and we danced, not once breaking eye contact.

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_

_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight…_

Our bodies came closer and our heads were together, still gazing into each others eyes.

_I don't want your pictures, I don't want your sympathy_

_We don't have to be friends, we don't have to be enemies_

_In my head I break it down, and I am absolutely sure_

_That you and I could work it out, or we could kill the lights, on what we had before!_

My hand that was entwined was his was now around the back of his neck, he placed both hands on my lower back to pull me closer, still we were gazing into each other's eyes.

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind_

_Yea, there's two more lonely people…_

In his arms I felt safe and happy. Nothing could compare with this moment. I never wanted it to end.

_Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough_

_Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love_

_Maybe, lately, baby, we could feel a little love_

_And if you would walk away tonight_

_There'll be two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_There'll be two more lonely people, who gave up the fight_

_Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I_

_Well, there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride_

_Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind._

_Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight_

As the song came to an end thats when it happened. For the first time in what seemed forever we broke our gaze for our lips to meet. It was overwhelming, a slow passionate kiss, his sweet, soft lips against mine. I didn't want to let go, never, ever. When we broke apart our gazing resumed. One of us had to break the silence, he did.

"Wow."

"Ditto." I replied.

"You look tired, want me to take you up to your dormitory?" He offered.

He was right, I was exhausted.

"Mmhm, yeah, thanks." I accepted.

Our eyes parted and keeping one arm around me he took me from the dancefloor, out of the hall, up the staircase, through corridors and into my dormitory. When I had removed the monster heels I was wearing I just crashed out.

Next morning I woke up early to find myself lying on Draco's chest. His slow, heavy breathing comforting. I smiled to myself and went back to sleep, snuggling into him and singing the song we danced to in my head, _our_ song. This had to be the start of something. I hoped so anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed =)<strong>


End file.
